Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and a paper feed device.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally used image forming apparatuses include a combination of a paper feed unit, capable of storing paper of a large amount of and a plurality of types, and an image forming unit. With this configuration, the paper to be used can be appropriately selected. Such an image forming apparatus employs a structure in which the image forming unit is mounted on the paper feed unit to save space. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-258562 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Literature 1) and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-217561 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Literature 2) each propose a connecting fixing structure with which the paper feed unit and the image forming unit can be easily positioned and a stability of the apparatus can be achieved.
Unfortunately, the connecting fixing structure proposed in Patent Literatures 1 and 2 requires a complex positioning pin and locking structure. The positioning pin and the locking structure are positioned in the apparatus. Thus, an operator needs access inside of the apparatus to release the connecting and fixing, and thus a work efficiency is low. When the structure where the connecting and fixing is released from the outside is employed, a releasing structure, as well as the locking structure, is required. This means that the number of parts is increased and an attempt to reduce the size of the apparatus is hindered.
In view of the above, the following simple structure has also been proposed. More specifically, a connection plate is rotatably attached to a portion around an outer circumference of the paper feed unit. After the image forming unit has been mounted, the operator pulls up the connection plate to a connection position with his or her hand, and then fastens a screw in a position of a fixing hole while holding the connection plate.
In this structure, the operator has to perform the fastening work with the screw while holding the connection plate. Thus, a sufficient work space might not be available depending on the attached position of the connection plate, the installed position of the apparatus, and a work environment around the apparatus. Thus, improvement of the workability has been desired.
The present invention is made in view of the conventional problem described above, and an object of the present invention is to provide an image forming apparatus in which a paper feed unit and an image forming unit can be connected and fixed to each other with a simple structure, and the connecting and the fixing can be achieved with higher workability.